


Chair Sex

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, Dancing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Inspired by Photography, Music, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil's Got a Huge Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Mack at a rendezvous, Daisy finds a way to occupy herself and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by [these photos](http://brilliantlyhorrid.tumblr.com/post/149563517338/more-of-these-beautiful-goofs-from-the-tcas) and i-deduce-skeletons on Tumblr wanting 'chair sex'...
> 
> It's just an excuse for porn and has no redeeming qualities whatsoever...

Daisy's bored, and she suspects Phil is too, looking at the way he's got his chair tilted back on two legs so he's sitting at an angle against the wall. She gets up and puts the radio on low, something jazzy, and she starts doing a very silly dance. He's watching her, she knows – feels his attention focused on her like a physical thing (and when it's Phil, she doesn't mind at all). 

"Dance with me?" she asks, finally looking over at him. He's got his right ankle resting on his left knee and his arms are folded, and she can help thinking about how delicious he looks in his pastel blue button down and tight black jeans. His sleeves are rolled up, showing off his gorgeous arms – she loves those arms, so strong and well-muscled, and capable of making her feel safe – which is something she really relishes, given they both know she's the more powerful of them.

"I'm enjoying the view," he tells her with a cocky smirk. She has to admit, she think she looks good in this pastel pink dress, which somehow matches Phil's shirt. They're on an undercover op, and are currently waiting in a safe house to pick up some tech stuff that Mack's bringing them. They got here far too early, though, desperate to get away from the house where they've been living – not that it isn't a great house, it is, but they've been on this op for two weeks now and they're both feeling a bit antsy.

Daisy stops dancing and sashays over to him. "When's Mack due?" 

"Not for another hour," he tells her after checking his watch. (She likes the fact that he's gone back to wearing a watch on his prosthetic wrist.)

"Hmm." She puts her hand on his right knee, and presses it firmly. He gets the message and immediately drops his leg, and puts the chair flat as he gives her a curious look. She notices that he spreads his legs and she guesses that's because he's hard and his jeans are feeling a bit tight. 

She smirks at him, then straddles his lap, and he groans softly, then wraps his arms around her torso, and she leans in to lick at his lips as she drapes her arms over his shoulders.

"Are you hard, Phil?" she asks in a low, sultry voice.

"Yes," he breathes, and grazes her lower lip with his teeth, the sensation going straight between her thighs. 

"Good." She reaches down with her right hand and vibrates his zip open, making him moan quite loudly, then she unfastens the button and his belt.

"Daisy," he groans, and she can feel his arousal humming through his body. 

"Phil." She eases his cock free, and gives it a couple of brief strokes, then she lifts herself up on his lap, and he slips a hand under her dress.

"Fuck, Daisy!" he gasps when he discovers she didn't bother with any underwear, and that's she already very wet.

"Fuck me, Phil," she retorts, and guides his cock towards her sex.

He eases it into her, and they both moan loudly as he fills and stretches her. No matter how often they fuck – and they've been doing so for 3 months now – she always feels very tight when he penetrates her – his cock really is that big.

"Ever had chair sex before, Phil?" she asks as she begins to raise and lower herself on his dick.

"Not for a long time," he tells her, and she can feel the tension coiling in his body.

"We need to do this in my office," she tells him, and he groans again, then tightens his grip on her hips and begins to thrust up into her as she sinks down onto him. "Would you like that?"

"God, yes," he agrees fervently, and she begins to move faster – her powers mean she can sense when the person she's fucking is on the verge of orgasm (Lincoln hadn't been happy about that, but then he'd been unhappy about a lot of things. Phil, on the other hand, seems to love it).

They pick up the pace of their movements, building more rapidly towards their respective climaxes.

"I also want you to fuck me while I'm bent over my desk," she says, and he cries out as she comes hard. He manages a handful more thrusts, and then he's spilling inside her, and she thinks she may never get over how pleasurable she finds that.

"I want to lie you across your desk and eat you out," he tells her, and she groans at the thought – the man has a very talented tongue, and she's never loved oral as much as she does when Phil gives it to her.

"Yes," she says firmly. "Once this op's over."

He nods, then leans in and kisses her, soft and sweet, and she kisses him back in the same vein. 

She thinks, sometimes, that becoming lovers is the best thing that's happened to both of them in the wake of her stint as Quake, the super powered vigilante.

"I need to clean up," she tells him, and he smirks. "What?"

"Take off your shoes and stand on my thighs," he tells her, and she feels her eyes go wide in surprise as she realises what he's intending.

She slips her shoes off, then gets to her feet, curling her toes over his strong thighs, and he lifts the bottom of her dress up, then dives right in to eating her out.

He makes her come twice before her legs get too shaky to hold her up, and she climbs down off him carefully, then grabs his hand and drags him from the room. A shared shower is an excellent plan, she reckons – then she wonders if he'll fuck her in the shower too. For an older man, he's got an excellent recovery time – and they've speculated it might be because of the alien DNA in him, although he's always had excellent stamina.

Having Phil Coulson as a lover is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to her.


End file.
